gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Minivan
}} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = minivan (all games) |handlingname = MINIVAN (all games) |textlabelname = MINVAN (GTA IV) MINIVAN (GTA V) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) Parked (All games) (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (all games) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = GTA IV ---- GTA V |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 75% White Plate 2 - 25% |engineacceleration = saloon_2_eur_v6 (GTA V) |exhaustacceleration = saloon_2_eur_v6 (GTA V) |idle = saloon_2_eur_v6 (GTA V) |deceleration = saloon_2_eur_v6 (GTA V) |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Minivan is a four-door minivan in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Minivan appears as a full-size four-door minivan. It appears to be based on the , suggested by its overall shape, all the way down to minor details such as its A-pillar mounted mirrors. Deviations from the Caravan include frameless windows, its grille, taken from the similar (US model), and its rear end and tail-light cluster which takes after the . The Minivan has regular doors as opposed to sliding doors, similar to the and minivans. The Minivan is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. The van may appear with additional roof bars or a roof spoiler. The van has "Minivan" badges on the side skirting, "Minivan Sport" badging on the rear door and a "24v" badge on the rear door and on the grille. It comes with tinted rear windows by default. The majority of the vehicle's bodywork is painted the primary color, while the lower body, front and rear bumpers are painted in a secondary color. Despite this, none of the Minivan's spawn colors in GTA IV have different colors for each of these areas. It appears to replace the Blista's role in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories as a minivan, alongside the Perennial. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Minivan returns in Grand Theft Auto V mostly unchanged from its appearance in GTA IV. One of the most notable model changes includes the wheel arches and side skirting, which appears to be far more pronounced than it was in GTA IV; the side skirts also bend slightly at the rear arches, while in GTA IV they do not. Compared to its previous single exhaust configuration, the car now has a dual-exit exhaust setup. The vehicle also lacks permanently tinted rear windows. The door handles are no longer inset within the door itself and are instead placed on top. Other changes include improved light and glass textures. In the enhanced version of the game, the car gains a higher quality Cavalcade-based interior. The interior is heavily based on the interior found in both GTA IV and the original version of GTA V. It does not have any interior extras. The car's dual paint colors is carried over unchanged from GTA IV. With new spawning colors, several of the car's spawning colors have "black" or "graphite" as their secondary color, allowing the car to spawn with dark lower bodywork. In GTA V, the Minivan and its custom variant are the only vehicles of their body-styles. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Vapid Minivan is powered by what sounds to be a reasonably quiet "24v" (24 valved) engine, supported by its badging. The Minivan in GTA IV has reasonably good suspension and impressive braking. The Minivan has a surprisingly high top speed thanks to the flat-plane engine, however, the time at which it takes to reach such speeds is let down due to its weight. The car also has limited traction, meaning setting off, particularly on grass, or on a steep gradient, can be near impossible if the throttle is pressed down in a sudden instance or too much-too soon. The car's rear wheel drive layout still helps it off-road and on-road, allowing it to gain some control after an incident; enough to allow movement or recovery, however, the traction from the wheels doesn't work in harmony with the all wheel drive, which can be considered a let down for the vehicle. All in all, the vehicle is not a recommended pick for any excessive use, such as pursuits, but it a reasonable car for getting from one place to another in no rush. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Minivan in GTA V assumes the same engine model and cover as the Minivan in GTA IV, indicating no initial engine changes have been made during the cross-over. The engine now sounds similar to the engine found in the Primo in GTA V. Although the engine and the vehicle's AWD drivetrain work hard to propel the Minivan off the line, its sluggish 4-speed transmission combined with immense weight severely limits overall performance, not making the Minivan an ideal getaway vehicle, especially under hot pursuit. Though the output of this smooth-yet-potent engine is far from optimal, the sheer weight and aerodynamic properties of the Minivan results in low speeds. The firmness of the suspension, its AWD drivetrain and the rather low ride height give the Minivan ample support and stability when cornering, though under-steer is often noticeable. Braking is good, and ABS is standard on all models. In the event of a crash, the bodywork tends to stay very well intact, although driver safety is not exactly class-leading in high-speed accidents. Although it was never intended for this purpose, if the player ever find him/herself off-roading in a Minivan, whether taking a shortcut or trying to escape from attackers, be wary of steep hills and uneven ground. While the minivan lacks the necessary power for excessive spinouts, it does not provide enough torque evenly to its rear tires to avoid getting stuck on even rather shallow hills or get over small obstacles. GTA V Overview ) |website_gears = 4 ( ) |website_engine = 24v (24 valves) (Badging) |website_drivetrain = AWD ( ) |website_mass = 2000 / 4410 ( ) |observed_acceleration = |observed_top_speed = |observed_gears = 4 |observed_engine = V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *B Only available at Benny's Original Motor Works (enhanced version). Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Minivan-GTAV-SSSA.png|The Minivan on Southern San Andreas Super Autos website (enhanced version). Minivan-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|The Minivan on Benny's Original Motor Works website (enhanced version). minivan-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Minivan on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Minivan commonly spawns around Westdyke and Leftwood, Hove Beach, Firefly Projects and Firefly Island in Broker. *It can be seen driving in Industrial. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Mostly found in and around South Los Santos or Paleto Bay. Grand Theft Auto Online *Can be purchased for $30,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Can be purchased for $30,000 from Benny's Original Motor Works (enhanced version only). Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Minivan fetching $2,000 in perfect condition. Trivia General *The default radio stations of the Minivan are: **''GTA IV: The Vibe 98.8. **Episodes from Liberty City: Vice City FM or K109 The Studio. **GTA V: Lowdown FM or Space 103.2. *Vehicles similar in appearance to extended versions of the Minivan appear in Rockstar San Diego's ''Midnight Club: Los Angeles. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Despite an additional exhaust outlet being added to the vehicle since its appearance in GTA IV, the lower level of detail models still have the original single exhaust setup found in GTA IV. This is likely a developer oversight. *The front left and right windows will only appear when the roof bars are present. This is due to the roof bars been considered a "convertible" roof extra'File Data': FLAG_EXTRAS_CONVERTIBLE, in the same fashion as the Banshee or Coquette without a roof. Bugs/Glitches *In Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V, the "Vapid" badges on the skirting behind the rear doors incorrectly reads as "Vapid Desgined". **In the original version of GTA V, the "MINIVAN" badging on the side skirting beneath the front doors is mirrored. This was previously correct in GTA IV. ***The inverted "MINIVAN" badging is corrected in the enhanced version of GTA V, albeit only the higher quality model was updated; the lower level of detail models still have the mirrored badges. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The right-hand-side mirror is considered part of the front wing component'File Data': wing_rf, while the left-hand-side mirror is considered part of the bodyshell. This results in only the passenger side mirror from being broken off in a collision. The mirror itself is not physically connected to the wing itself. *The exhaust pipes partially clip with the bumper itself. References Navigation }}de:Minivan es:Minivan pl:Minivan pt:Minivan Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:People Carriers Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles